Hogwart's Daughter
by Devania
Summary: He hovered over me, inches from reaching out and touching my exposed skin.My eyes blurred in and out of focus, fear clouding my mind, his hand…that blood splattered hand was reaching closer…so close...“Just a little longer my dear...
1. Starting Off

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Nova and possibly other characters. 'Like Me!'…..uhh yeah that was 'Tasha. Say hi 'Tasha. 'Hi peeps!' Enjoy what is it? My second fanfic, 'Tasha? 'I think. Enjoy whatever number this is!' yeah what she said, wrote, thought, grr… ending disclaimer….now! 'Having issues typing are we?' I said NOW! Thank you.**_

Chapter One: Starting Off

_I pounded through the merciless rain, mud flinging onto my jeans and drenching my shoes. Chest burning savagely, lungs like fire begging to be quenched. But I refused taking in another ragged breath, my legs screaming in agony as I forced them into a mechanic motion. The night was a pitch black, the dark-stained clouds creating a celestial abyss of nothing. Just a little more and then I can stop ... just a little farther… I can…I can see…the…castle. My throat constricted painfully as the mist that was forming around me choked me. _

"_No..." I croaked already sounding dead, my legs buckling underneath me. So close…I was so close… just another…step. My torso slammed against the soggy but still hard ground with a loud splash. I clutched my neck gasping for non-existent air. My free hand clawed at the ground, feebly attempting to drag my heavy body forward. "So close…please…mother…father…help me!" _

_I felt_**his** _presence behind me, panic grasping my heart and restricting its already limited beating. His malevolence, his pure hatred, and joy at the sight of my pain washed in exited waves over me, drowning me in deepest despair. I could feel him outstretch his pale hand, the movement sending shivers down my spine by a cold so like ice it made the frigid rain seem warm. _

"_Please…no…mother…father... I don't want to die." Holding my breath I squeezed closed my eyes, stopping the rise and fall of my chest. Suffocating I used the energy for breathing and dug my fingers into the soft ground, my heart beat loudly in my ears painfully._

_A few more feet._

_His cackling voice resounded around me, echoing off of nothing only to be reverberated back to me, ingraining the sound into my subconscious. His footsteps thudded jarringly against the earth; though he left no splashes in his wake, only quivers of the puddle I lay in._

"_Just a little longer, and it will be over my dear."_

"_No." I forced my mouth shut, shaking unsteadily as I rose up onto first my scrapped elbows then my scratched hands. My muddied palms sank with a sickening squelch the kind I unwillingly associated with a sword slicing into flesh. _

_He hovered over me, inches from reaching out and touching my exposed skin. "No..." My eyes blurred in and out of focus, fear clouding my mind, his hand…that blood splattered hand was reaching closer…so close...I can't…I won't let him touch me._

"_No! No… I will not die you bastard!" I pulled my legs beneath me forcing all my energy into pushing off from the ground. My body only flew several feet before colliding once again with the solid ground. I groaned, the restricting of my throat subsiding only slightly. I had made it…finally…_

_My bearings became blank, but his voice remained, strong and clear, almost caressing my cheek with his breath. _

"_Just a little longer my dear…" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up screaming, like I had done for so long, to find myself sweat-soaked and crying colorless streaks down my cheeks. The book that had lain carelessly in my loose hands fell with a clatter onto the floor. I yelped in surprise, jumping to my feet at the sound that shattered through the silence like the breaking of glass.

Panting I staggered backwards, my back colliding with something hard and cold. I shoved my fist into my mouth to stifle another bout of surprise, swirling around. I blinked several times to clear my eyes from the tears and blurriness. As my sight adjusted to the faint light radiating from the lantern on an abandoned desk I was faced with hundreds upon thousands of shelves filled with more ancient texts than I could possibly imagine counting.

I was in….a library? Taking my hand from my face I glanced over my shoulder at the book that lay open, its pages pressed unceremoniously to the stone floor. Suddenly my day flashed before my eyes, I had come here after dinner for some light reading time.

Shakily I walked over to the book and gently picked it up, cradling it to my chest.

"Did I…did I fall asleep?" My throat was hoarse and burned slightly, the sound of my own voice sounding dead to my ears. My head automatically turned to the tall windows overlooking the castle grounds. The moon hung ominously amid twinkling stars and grey puffs of clouds floating lazily across the sky.

I didn't remember falling asleep but from the way I had jerked awake I must have dozed off. But…I had been terrified…heck I still was…standing in my night clothes with a purple sweater I shook from head to toe. I must have had a dream; it couldn't have been my book. Glancing down at the green cover I confirmed my speculations. No. Advanced Potions II was definitely not scary, unless you were terrified of a few pickled eyes, which I wasn't.

I racked my brain, trying but to no avail to remember the dream, if in fact that was what it was. Nothing…just blackness…a blank canvass.

Shaking my head violently I padded my way through the maze of shelves, the floor cold against my sock-encased feet. Taking a sharp left I walked up to an adjacent wall where a tall tapestry of the forest hung. By force of habit I checked the surroundings around me before pulling the thick fabric forward and slipping quietly behind it.

I stumbled blindly down the hidden corridor, wishing I had brought my forgotten lantern. Outstretching a hand in front of me I just managed to avoid what would have been a very rude meeting with the end wall. With my palm pressed firmly against the hard stones I traced my fingers down the surface until I was on my knees before a small opening where two stones used to be. Quietly I pushed the book out first before crawling out myself.

My eyes stung when they were met with the still dark but lighter hallway. I had emerged behind one of the suits of armor, the red carpet soft beneath me. Snatching my book up I hurried down the hallway, the pounding of my feet reverberating in my wake, luckily none of the paintings had awoken to berate me about such noise, I was glad, I wasn't in the right state of mind for their snobbery.

It was about time I went to see Uncle. I knew I should have told him about these reoccurring 'dreams' when I had first awakened screaming or crying, always jumping at the slightest things. I hoped he wouldn't be too angry at me, not that he ever was. Uncle seemed to have a wonderful control over his tempter along with great patience.

Coming to stop in front of the gargoyle that guarded his quarters I stared up at the massive statue. "Lemon cakes." Instantly he sprung to life and the familiar staircase was opened up to me. Springing lithely up the steps in my haste and I skidded to a halt in front of a simple wooden door to catch my breath. Before I could even knock, or figure out what I was going to tell him in the first place, his gentle voice wafted through to me.

"Come along Nova."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And how long have you been experiencing these occurrences?"

I stood in front of his desk, all of his odds and ends, trinkets I couldn't name stood around me twinkling and swirling. When I had explained my predicament Uncle hadn't been nearly as frustrated at my belated confession as I had originally imagined, simply puzzled.

I thought back to the first time I awoke terrified, it was hazy because I had thought nothing of it at the time, or any other time for that matter. I had been helping Sevy, as I had named him in my younger years for lack of being able to pronounce either his first or last name, with organizing potion vials in chronological and alphabetical order. In truth I had taken it upon myself to enter his classroom for having nothing better to do (the library had been closed for inspection). Though he didn't seem to have anything against it, mostly just a scowl and a glare, but I was used to his cold behavior by now. Tired I had fallen asleep on the steps of the entrance hall after sitting down. That had been what?

"Maybe eight months ago perhaps?" I watched as Uncle frowned slightly in thought, though the twinkle in his eyes remained. I hoped he wasn't disappointed in me; I hated disappointing him and the others at the castle after all they've given me, raising me even. It was a great honor in my opinion and I tried my best to behave, though such good intentions usually went out the window whenever Peeves came barreling down the hall with yet another idea for mischief.

"You say you cannot remember what you dreamt about. Was it the same way when it started?" I nodded my head wringing my hands restlessly. Why was I so nervous? It couldn't be Uncle. "Go and get some sleep for now."

Yep that was what I had been dreading judging from the sudden drop of my stomach. I was too wired to even think of sleep, let alone allow myself to return to whatever it was, the blank canvass.

"Yes Uncle, good night." Walking past his desk I gave him a peck on the cheek where his long white beard didn't cover his skin and slipped down the marble steps behind him. Still clutching my hands together in a vice-like grip I turned to the left side of the rounded room and hesitantly opened the door to my bedroom.

My room isn't the biggest of things but it suited its purpose. A four poster bed taken from Gryffindor tower sat against the side wall, the red and gold sheets bunched up messily into something looked like a nest. Books, parchment, quills, and empty ink bottles cluttered the floor and my small desk was littered with vials and potion ingredients I 'borrowed' from Sevy.

Sighing I dragged my comforter to a large window on the back wall and curled up in a worn fluffy mass on the built in bench, the red cushion sinking slightly as I sat. I couldn't figure out whether or not I wanted to be in someone's company or stay in quiet solitude.

I decided on the latter knowing full well how busy Uncle's been with the upcoming school year. Yawning loudly I stumbled back to my bed, the comforter tangling my legs and attempting to trip me. It would be better to sleep in a comfy bed rather than an over sized windowsill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally stumbled into the great hall at a quarter to nine, trying to stifle what felt like my hundredth yawn and rubbing my bleary eyes. It had taken me longer than I thought to finally fall asleep, my mind imagining all the things I might end up dreaming though I wouldn't remember it when I awoke.

By two in the morning I collapsed or rather passed out only to be awoken five minutes later by one of the house elves, Empy, saying I should get some breakfast. Shuffling my feet like a zombie my head snapped up when I heard the clinking of silverware.

Usually by now all the teachers had finished and I had grown accustomed to eating alone from time to time. But there they all were and there was Uncle smiling at me and motioning for me to take the seat next to him. I walked a little faster my curiosity peaking again, the first time it had was when the teachers who didn't live at the castle had come back early.

Crawling under the table to my seat as was my custom I settled in with Miss Minerva on my other side and began pulling eggs and sausage onto my plate.

Small talk was passed between the professors as they ate. I had just finished drinking a glass of pumpkin juice with ice and started buttering a slice of toast when Uncle set his goblet down. Stopping I turned expectantly for what he had to say.

It was only then that I realized that Uncle was looking at me, as was the rest of the table. Slightly startled I set my toast down along the knife and clasped my hands nervously in my lap.

"Uh, yes Uncle?" Beside me Miss Minerva pulled something from her pocket and set it gently on the table in front of me where my plate had been a second ago. Glancing out of the corner of my eye I noticed that the table had been cleared, obviously breakfast was over.

I turned my charcoal eyes back onto the thick envelope lying so casually in front of me. What now? With slightly shaking hands I picked up the heavy parchment staring at the emerald green writing on its front.

**Ms. I. Nov'trak**

**The room inside the headmaster's office**

**The Seventh Floor**

**Hogwarts**

I felt my heart skip a beat, I knew what this was. Impatiently flipping the letter over sure enough the crest of Hogwarts was stamped onto the fold. Not being able to conceal my smile any longer I tore open the flap and pulled out a lump of folded papers. The first of which I unfolded hopefully.

Sure enough I was proved correct as my eyes danced over the elegant writing that could only belong to Miss Minerva.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_of_**WITCHCRAFT **_and_**WIZARDRY**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Nov'Track,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School…_

I whooped in triumphant joy hugging first Uncle then Miss Minerva doing my own version of a victory dance, after living here for so long I would be able to finally join the student population like a regular student.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days Hogwarts became chaotic once more as it always did before the school term started. Usually I would help the teachers prepare for future classes or clean the frames of all the paintings littered on hallway walls. But this year I had my own schooling to fret about, not the usual like work, getting lost, or figuring out how to get to class on time, I had lived here too long to let something so trivial bother me. No I had yet to go out and acquire my books and perhaps some new quills.

Almost four (or was it five? I can't remember) days after I had received my letter I was finally able to head for Diagon Alley to get my school stuff. Professor Quirrell had agreed to accompany me for the most part as he had some business to take care of also.

Though he fidgeted and stuttered a lot it was nice to have a familiar face next to me when we flooed to the Leaky Cauldron where Tom greeted us from behind the bar where he rubbed a dirty glass with an equally dirty rag.

"I'll be fine on my own Professor." I said as I turned to speak to the taller man. "I can find everything by myself."

"V-v-very w-well No-Nova. I'll b-be s-s-stopping b-by Gringotts and F-flourish and B-b-blotts for a n-new b-book on v-vampires."

I nodded my understanding and made sure to check my pocket for the bag of gold Uncle had given me, "I-I suspect H-hagrid will b-be he-here t-today, w-would y-you m-mind having h-him take y-you b-back to- to the school?"

"Sure." I smiled at him and he gave me a shaky one in return as he headed towards Tom wringing his hands together nervously. It would be easy finding Hagrid even in the crowds that lined Diagon Alley's streets.

As I left through the back door of the pub I had to keep myself from running in my excitement. When I came face to face with the brick wall I turned to Doris Crockford who had arrived a few minutes before us and had offered to open the entrance for me.

I slipped through the opening after saying my thanks and immersed myself within the bustling mass of tall hats and squawking owls. Rifling through my backpack I produced my now crumpled school list. Skimming over it I decided to my books first since Flourish and Blotts was the closest store I needed to visit.

Pushing my way to the opposite strip of shops I pulled open the door, a bell tinkled over my head. "First things first, _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk." Walking down a random aisle I muttered the author's name under my breath as I ran my fingers lovingly down the leather spines. I had long since read Gowshawk's editions long ago but I'm sure a little review wouldn't hurt anyone.

I rounded the corner and almost ran into a bushy-haired girl whose nose was buried into a large tomb titled _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander. "I'm sorry." I walked past her and glanced down at the list again and concluded that I would indeed need the book currently in her hands.

My voice must have made her realize just where she was because her head snapped towards me. "Oh, are you looking for your school supplies also?"

This caught my attention and I turned back to her. "Hogwarts?" I asked a smile tugging at my lips at her nod. Her eyes fell to my list and she grabbed my wrist pulling me to another section of the store. "Here I can show you where to find your books, though I've already read most of them I suppose we'd have to buy them anyway."

Ahh another bookworm like myself; this could get interesting. "Really? I've read them and think we should at least have a higher year selection, do they really believe we can't do such elementary spells on our own?"

Surprise flitted across her face before morphing into pure joy at my words. "That's just what I was thinking! You know…"

When I had bought all my books, with the help of the girl whose name I forgot to ask for, I headed back into the hustle and bustle of passing witches and wizards. She had had to leave shortly after since she had completed obtaining her supplies before I arrived so I was now walking towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to grab my _specifically_ labeled black work robes and winter cloak with silver fastenings that just _had _to carry name tags.

Just as I reached out to open the door a black haired boy with thick rimmed glasses walked hurriedly through the door laden with his own school robes. Holding the door open I watched as he walked over to….Hagrid? Hmm, maybe I couldn't find the half giant in a crowd after all. Deciding to greet him when I wasn't pressed for time I walked into the little clothes shop wondering why Hagrid was accompanying the boy who seemed he couldn't get out of here fast enough.

Another bell sounded gently somewhere above my head and a squat witch wearing all mauve turned automatically to me, Madam Malkin.

"Oh deary, I was wondering when Albus would send you my way. Come now I've got the lot here – have young a man finishing up being fitted and another just left in fact."

I groaned inwardly with the foreboding feeling that I would be here far longer than it required to be fitted with two sets of robes. Ever since Uncle had asked Ms. Malk to watch over me for a few days whilst he had visited someone in Romania she's been infatuated with me.

I was led to the back of her small shop where sure enough a boy with a pale pointed face stood on those oh-so comfortable footstools. While Ms. Malkin's assistant, Claudia I think, pinned his overly long black robes.

I stood obediently as Ms. Malk slipped an equally large robe over my head and started to work with her own pinning. I risked a glance over at the boy that still stood taller than me even when I was on a bigger stool but he seemed to sense my curious eyes and turned to inspect me.

He had a haughty air about him and his silver-ish eyes seemed disapproving of everything that dared be in his presence. I shook myself mentally, I had an extremely bad habit of pre-assessing other people.

"Hello." I managed to blurt out hoping he couldn't see the blush spreading lightly across my cheeks.

In way of answer he replied with a curt. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yeah."

He seemed slightly pleased by this, for whatever reason my pre-assessment couldn't distinguish. "My mother's up the street looking at wands and father's next door buying my books."

I nodded absently. His had a drawling voice laced with boredom; I guess I couldn't really blame him. I would rather be stuck in some book or heck even flying on that new broom Madam Hooch bought me for my birthday last year than standing here trying to look attentive.

"When I'm through here I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. If I can bully father into getting me one I'm sure I could find a way to smuggle it in."

He seemed very sure of himself but I knew exactly what he meant, first years weren't supposed to _technically _have brooms.

"I still haven't figured out why they won't let us bring our own, we have to be taught how to ride them anyway."

My statement earned me a trademark aristocrat smirk from the platinum haired boy. "Have _you _got a broom them?"

I stiffened slightly, yes I had a broom, yes a teacher gave it to me knowing I would possibly use it to race Peeves down the halls, and yes I rode it around the Great Hall when Filch was done patrolling. But no that didn't mean I should let a fellow future student get it into his head to take his own also, though I doubt it would stop him anyway. He seemed the stubborn and arrogant type. I shook myself again, too much analyzing Nova!

"No." I lied forcing myself to keep eye contact.

"Play any Quidditch?" The way he asked it, it as though he didn't think that a mere _girl _could play.

"Sometimes when another player's hurt." I couldn't help smirking back at him.

"You any good?" He shot back obviously displeased by my participation but not at all surprised that I was 'backup.'

"The best." Well not entirely false, just don't expect me to be sorry when I bludgeoned you're face to the same shape and appearance of an ogre. Besides I did help out, mostly with the Gryffindor team when either Wood or a Weasley was sick or attending their fifth detention of the month.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" I asked, wanting to avoid any more Quidditch talk in case he quizzed me on Scotland's number one teams.

"Though no one really knows until they get there I'm positive I'll be in Slytherin, our entire family has been."

A shiver crept down my spine. The Slytherin's always gave me the creeps, I had only ever associated with one but that was because we had gotten trapped in the same mirror in his third year. I could have sworn he didn't have a hold of my ankle when I pushed him in for singeing my new scarf.

I nodded my consent anyway not really looking at him anymore.

"Where do you think you'll be placed?"

Well that one was easy, though subconsciously I had just made this boy my enemy.

"Gryffindor, defiantly Gryffindor."

The boy frowned slightly. "Gryffindor? I hear that house's full of pansies, barely any purebloods in it, unless their blood traitors."

My mind immediately spun to the Weasley's, I had heard many Slytherin's calling them that. "Blood isn't everything." I muttered without thinking. "Besides many great witches and wizards were in Godric's house.

The pale boy snorted. "Blood _is _everything, you'll learn that soon enough. What are you anyway, half-blood, surely not pure?"

I glared at him, he must live in a very uptight family to be taught such morals. "I don't know, haven't got any parents." This was true enough, why I just disposed this to a stranger I didn't know but I was getting frustrated by his high and mighty behavior.

"Everyone's got parents, what did they get killed or something?"

I ignored his question, not just from it being personal, but that I truthfully didn't know myself. "I live with my Uncle now, he's a pureblood if that makes you feel any better."

He nodded slowly obviously accepting this as an answer for now. "I can't believe some of the purebloods the Ministry allows wandering around now a days. Their all blood traitors in my opinion. Especially that Dumbledore figure."

My glare intensified at the mention of my Uncle with such distain. "Albus happens to be a great wizard, one of the best of his time."

He turned slightly to me, looking me up and down. "My father says he's a complete nutter, a muggle lover even."

"Well that is true." I murmured thoughtfully remembering Uncle's usual words of 'wisdom' at the beginning of each year.

Before he could answer however Claudia stood stiffly, brushing at her knees. "You're all finished Mr. Malfoy." She said in a quiet voice. Malfoy stepped down from his stool, paid for his robes, and left after giving me a brisk nod and a 'see you at school, I suppose.'

I breathed a sigh of relief, I hated having to converse with the conceited pureblood types. A few minutes later and Ms. Malk was finished with me and saying my farewell I got the rest of my school supplies with the exception of a wand, potion ingredients and possibly a pet.

Walking over to the Apothecary I was instantly intrigued by the inventory. The store's awful smell, something like rotten eggs and cabbages was easy enough to ignore when you were face to face with slimy stuff in barrels and jars of herbs and brightly colored herbs. Buying my things quickly I hurried with newborn excitement to the store across the street.

Uncle had said that when I started school I could get myself a pet, upon entering what would hopefully be one of the last stores I had to visit I spotted a row of cages. Scanning through them I spotted an albino ferret. Reaching inside of its cage I pulled him out.

His fur was as soft as silk with beady sky-blue eyes. He looked adorable with his little nose twitching at the new smell of my tangerine shampooed hair. His pale complexion somewhat reminded me of that Malfoy boy's hair. The sudden image of Malfoy turning into a ferret swept across my mind and it took all I had not to burst into giggles.

"Like that would ever happen." I said to the little ferret as I walked to the counter to purchase him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phillip, as I had come to name my pet ferret, was very obedient for the most part. He sat perched on my shoulder whilst I pushed my way through the thick crowds, growling when someone came to close or when we were comfronted with another animal.

Fifteen minutes later I shoved my tired body into Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.. I had only met Mr. Ollivander once, a long time ago when Miss Minerva needed to have a chat with him. He seemed friendly, but I never really warmed up to him.

"Mr. Ollivander?" I called timidly expecting him to appear out of nowhere like he had the first time I laid eyes on him. Sure enough he came clattering from the back on one of those rickety ladders I swore would break at any minute.

"Ah, yes, Nova, good afternoon. Yes, I thought I'd be seeing you soon." Stupid old man and his amazing memory. "I see you still have you're mother's hair, but you're father's eyes. It seems only yesterday you're mother was in here, buying her first wand. Nine and a half inches long, firm, made of ash. Very good for charm work."

I openly blanched, he knew my parents? More importantly he remembered my _mother's _wand. Before I could barrage him with questions though he pulled out a tape measure with silver markings from his pocket.

I held my wand arm out as instructed and stood silently as the tape measured from my shoulder to finger on its own, whilst Mr. Ollivander pulled boxes off the many worn shelves.

"I'm surprised you didn't come in with Hagrid earlier. Are you here all by yourself?"

I pulled myself from my thoughts long enough to answer him, trying to ignore the tape that was now measuring my head for some odd reason. "I'm alone for now, Professor Quirrell brought me, and I was hoping to get a ride home with Hagrid. When was he here?"

"He left a few minutes before you yourself arrived. He had a very peculiar costumer with him."

Now this was not what I had expected, Mr. Ollivander calling another wizard peculiar was rare. My mind flashed to the raven haired kid with glasses who had seemed to be with Hagrid.

"Who was it?" I asked generally curious as Mr. Ollivander muttered something about 'holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple, just like _his _wand.'

"Harry Potter to be exact." I jumped, not from when he flicked his wand and the tape measure snapped from its measuring but from the name. Harry Potter? _The _Harry Potter was a first year just like me. Well this year would be very interesting indeed.

Walking over to me Mr. Ollivander handed me a dusty gray wand. "Just incase you take after your mother, nine inches, ash with dragon heartstring."

I gave it a lazy sweep and a vase behind Mr. Ollivander's head exploded. Startled Phil scurried form my shoulder into my jacket pocket, poking his little head out.

"Obviously not." I said hurriedly handing him back the wand as though it too would blow up.

"Hmm, perhaps this." He handed me a rich brown wand. "Fourteen inches, oak with hippogriff talon, pliable, excellent for transfiguration." With a flick of my wrist gold and red sparks flew from the wand's tip and sudden warmth spread through my fingers.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, very good, very very good indeed."

Wrapping my wand up for me he pointed me in the direction Hagrid and Harry Potter had taken, wishing me luck at school. When I got back to the Leaky Cauldron Professor Quirrell had already left, like everyone else. I had to find Hagrid first however before using the floo network.

Nervously I entered the muggle streets and made my way past bookstores and music stores until I saw Hagrid walking from a set of stairs leading to a Muggle Underground much to the stares of passerby's.

Waving my un-laden hand above my head I beckoned him over. He smiled down at me as he took some of my stuff and lead me back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Got all yer things Nova?'

I nodded and had to stifle a laugh when Hagrid practically bent in a ninety degree angle to get into the small fireplace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I adjusted my robes and gave my tie one last pull, my eyes never leaving my window as I watched the ferry of boats float across the black waters of the lake. Small pinpoints of light bobbing up and down as my fellow first years arrived.

Grabbing my pointed hat I raced from my room, out Uncle's office and searched for the nearest hidden passageway.

I was late and I knew it when I passed by the Great Hall to see it filled with students. Running to the Entrance Hall's door I saw Professor McGonagall standing in her emerald-green robes. She smiled at me briefly before three booming knocks sounded from the other side of the door.

The door swung open at once and using Miss Minerva as a distraction I ran behind Hagrid's massive form, hidden from view as Miss Minerva began taking the other first years into a small chamber before turning to talk to them. Hagrid gently squeezed my hand and I slipped into the back of the small crowd beside a girl with shoulder length black hair.

No one seemed to notice me, not even the boy on my other side but the girl turned to me immediately. Her dark brown eyes staring at me intelligently, she seemed the kind to not miss a thing.

"You're a first year also? I don't remember seeing you on the train?" Her voice was soft but sweet.

I just nodded my head, unable to think of a reply as Miss Minerva left the room. Murmuring filled the chamber and I heard someone say something about Fred mentioning a test that hurt a lot. If it was the Fred I knew, then that was just something he would say.

There were small screams and gasps of surprise as the house ghosts floated in from the back wall, I ignored them. I had had them sneak up on me so often it was almost expected. The Fat Friar was saying something to the students but my eyes were glued to the door, my stomach a bundle of butterflies.

"Move along, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start." I recognized Miss Minerva's sharp teaching voice. She ordered us into a line and we followed her into the Great Hall.

There were many more gasps and exclamations at the sight of the floating candles and the enchanted ceiling. I merely smiled a feeling of familiar warmth spreading over me. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table hoping to see some of my older friends.

Sure enough Fred and George Weasley, my mischief mentors I suppose you could say, were giving me the thumbs up and pointing to a first year. Craning my neck I glimpsed a head full of red hair. I visibly groaned, yet _another _Weasley. Just how many are there anyway?

I heard someone up front say "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._" The girl's voice was familiar and she turned out to be that bushy haired book lover I met in Flourish and Blotts. I watched distantly as Miss Minerva set a four-legged stool in front of us, on top was the worn and beaten Sorting Hat.

I waited expectantly as it opened its mouth wide and began to sing its usual beginning of the year song. When it finished the hall erupted into applause, I joined in but not before hearing the new Weasley mention something about killing Fred with a troll. I laughed slightly and glanced at the quiet girl who had noticed me before. She seemed unperturbed by everything but her eyes shone with bottled up excitement.

Miss Minerva stepped forward holding a long strip of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the sorting hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

I watched as the sorting hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so it continued.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry (RAVENCLAW!), Brocklehurst, Mandy (RAVENCLAW!), Brown, Lavender (GRYFFINDOR!).

I held my breath as Millicent Bulstrode became a Slytherin, and Seamus Finnigan became a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

So that was her name? The busy-haired girl practically ran forward. She too ended up in Gryffindor. As more students went up my head snapped back to attention when Miss Minerva called, "Malfoy, Draco!"

I watched, wondering if he would indeed be inducted into Slytherin. The hat hadn't even touched his head before the sorting hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

I frowned slightly, I had been looking forward to seeing him proven wrong but that would have to wait I supposed. My stomach clenched even more, there weren't many first years left.

"Moon"…, "Nott."…

I stiffened. "Nov'Track, Irene!"

_**A/N Yeah so if you hadn't noticed I try to stick close to the book, kinda. If you liked this please, please read Demonic Prophecies which is a story I made up in the Misc. section of books. I don't have many reviews, except from you 'Tasha, so I would really appreciate it if you read that also. Thanx :P**_


	2. Meeting the Potions Master  Again

_**Disclaimer: Yeah I know the first chapter's kinda slow, but most are with the whole introduction of characters yada-yada-yada, blegh. Just bear with me, it should hopefully speed up in a few chapters, if not review me and yell at me 'cause sometimes I forget to speed things up, Tasha would know wouldn't you? Actually don't answer that, I don't want a repeat of my last disclaimer thingie. But trust me it'll get moving soon. Thanx again :P 'You're welcome!' Dammit! You just couldn't resist could you Tasha. 'Nope, I forget to say it on the last disclaimer.' Go away. 'You know you love me!' That's debatable, we'll talk **__**later**__**. When I'm **__**not**__** trying to scare my readers by conversing with my neighbor on a disclaimer. 'Like you're doing now?' Dammit… Also sorry for taking so long, I've literally had five projects due at the same time one being a ten minute presentation so I'm wiped. Hopefully it won't happen again… I miss writing.**_

Chapter Two – Meeting the Potions Master…Again

"Nov'Track, Irene!"

I gulped down my sudden fright, clenching my fists until the knuckles were white to hide the fact that they were shaking. I stepped forward, my shoulder just barely brushing against raven-haired Harry Potter. Even his surprising appearance among the throng of first years could not pull my eyes from the Sorting Hat that I usually watched without really paying attention to its purpose.

Now that it was I that was to be sorted my insides turned to mush and my legs to toadstool jelly. The slightest of smiles appeared on Miss Minerva's face before disappearing before the student body could take notice. Right before I turned to sit on the stool I caught the twinkling eyes of Uncle sitting at the High Table. He nodded his ever so slightly to me and I felt myself relax if but a little.

Miss Minerva lowered the hat onto my head and almost immediately my vision blacked as its large rim drooped over my eyes. It was indeed bigger than I had expected, but I was too nervous to adjust it, besides I had seen someone do that last year and the sorting hat had snapped at him for making him loose his concentration.

"Hmmm, a little troublesome but nothing I can't figure out." The sorting hat's small voice whispered in my ear as though telling me a secret. "You've a mischievousness about you, but responsibility when necessary. Now, courage yes definitely. You wouldn't be his daughter if you hadn't any courage." I stiffened at its words. _Who, whose daughter? _But the hat ignored me, continuing his musings. "A lot of talent, oh so much, goodness knows you've done you're reading…yes and a wonderful imagination, you don't think anything's impossible do you?" I could feel myself beginning to blush, wishing he would just find a house.

"Hmmm, Slytherin's a bit too, dare I say, sneaky for you… though Ravenclaw would match you're level of wisdom in magic." _Gryffindor, Gryffindor. _I repeated the house's name like a chant, willing to be placed into it. "Oh very well then, I couldn't possibly put you in any other house."

I held my breath. "GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed in over exaggerated relief and the hall erupted into applause, especially from the Gryffindor table, or rather mostly Fred, George, Oliver Wood, and Angelina Johnson (some more acquaintances of mine).

I hopped off the stool and went to sit between Fred and George. My legs shook the entire way and it didn't help when the red-haired twins gave me a congratulating slap on the back at the same time. I almost ran head first into the table, my head dizzy from the sudden rush of nervousness escaping me. I watched through a haze as Miss Minerva continued down the list.

"Potter, Harry!" The second the scarred boy stepped forward whispers broke out all over the hall, even many of the teachers put their heads together to talk in hushed tones, looking pointedly at the nervous kid.

When the sorting hat was placed onto his head it slipped over his eyes just as it had with me. Several seconds ticked by as the hat obviously contemplated a suitable house. From where I sat I could barely see Harry mouthing, _'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.'_

_Good boy. _ I thought as I awaited eagerly with the rest of the students, Godric's hat seemed to be taking longer than it had with me. But soon it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped hard with the rest of my new house. Whilst he walked over he was greeted with the loudest cheer yet. Beside me Fred and George were yelling triumphantly when Percy stood to shake Harry's hand vigorously.

Soon the tumultuous applause died down and I eyed Harry in my peripheral vision from where he sat next to Nearly Headless Nick as the last of the first years were sorted. He was looking at Uncle before his gaze turned to Professor Quirrell. No doubt Hagrid had told Potter about them.

Turning back to the front I watched lazily as Dean Thomas, a black boy, joined Harry. There were only three people left now, the black haired girl being one. I sat uninterestedly, my eyes searching the hall for familiar faces.

"Winslet, Amber!" The girl I had just thought about almost glided forward, not a single nervous vibe detectable except in her sparkling eyes. Just as with Draco the hat had barely touched her before sending her hurriedly to the Gryffindor table. She smiled warmly at me as she sat across from me, her back to the sorting ceremony and stared thoughtfully at the starry ceiling.

The new Weasley recruitment was sent our way also and some Italian boy by the name of Blaise Zabini went to sit with Malfoy. Miss Minerva rolled up the long scroll and took the sorting hat away just as Uncle stood, beaming at the hall packed with students. He began his usual short and extremely strange speech that I had heard, though always different, all of my life. I joined in with the applause and cheers that erupted across the hall but kept one eye on my empty plate.

Moments later the food appeared and I wasted no time in digging in, listening to Fred and George's conversations. I felt warm and more at home than ever. Hogwarts is truly my home, but the students are what make it family. I almost choked on my food with laughter when my eye suddenly caught Harry staring open-mouthed at the heaps of food. Obviously he hasn't seen much in the way of magic, or that could just be me.

I turned away when Nearly-Headless Nick once _again_ commented on how good the food looked and how he hadn't eaten in nearly four hundred years. Another usual, he always told at least one first year some of his story at the beginning of each year. I chuckled when once again, as did happen every year, someone had heard of him and wanted to see how he could be nearly headless.

I looked over at the other house tables; many of the resident ghosts had appeared and were mingling with students as though they were still alive. The Bloody Baron still seemed vexed about that 'little bet' I had heard he lost against Nick. An amused smile crept across my face at the sight of none too happy Malfoy sitting next to the gory ghost.

I was pulled back from my inspection by the arrival of the desserts and forced myself not to overstuff. Around me conversation buzzed, someone was discussing Transfiguration classes while others were talking about how they got dropped out a window. It kind of reminded me of when I almost fell from the Astronomy Tower two years back because I had made a bet that I could climb onto its roof. Turned out I could, just that I couldn't exactly get down…at all.

Absentmindedly I took a sip of pumpkin juice until I heard Sevy's name. Automatically my head snapped in the direction of whoever mentioned the professor of my favorite subject, though said professor hated me for knowing so much before I even attended school. It turned out that Potter was questioning Percy and seemed to be rubbing his scar as he stared at Sevy. I looked also but Sevy was only talking with Professor Quirrell, nothing new there. I felt a slight twinge just over my right eye and I blinked several times, feeling the beginning of a headache. Too many sweets I suppose.

Uncle stood again to tell of new rules and such, his eyes often flashing in the direction of Fred and George who ginned like mad men, which I suppose they were.

"The third–floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I stared hard at my Uncle as a few first years around me laughed nervously. What was he getting at? The third-floor corridor had seemed perfectly fine when I had used it the day I went to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies.

Others seemed to agree with me because I began to hear curious whispers around me that is until Uncle said we'd be singing the school song. I groaned pitilessly as he gave his wand a flick and golden ribbons were morphed into my oh-so favorite song. I swear I had memorized it by now.

The student population burst into song, everyone using a different tune. I could vaguely hear Fred and George's newest version, the funeral march. I stuck to the traditional tune. Or at least I think it's the traditional tune, it's the one Uncle always uses.

"_Whether we be old and bald…"_

My eyes strayed to the teachers' table when we started the third verse. They didn't seem too thrilled about the song, especially Sevy. Professor Quirrell seemed rather reluctant also but he sang along nonetheless. But…he seemed distracted. What was he concentrating on so meticulously?

I attempted to follow his gaze but there were just too many students to be sure, though I'm sure it was aimed at the Gryffindor table. I shrugged it off, it was probably nothing anyway.

Soon people began to finish at different intervals until it was just the Weasley twins were left to finish on either side of me. I ducked my head hoping no one would see me as they droned dramatically on. Finally they shut their mouths and Uncle said something I missed before dismissing us.

The prefects of each house rose to gather their first years before they were swallowed by the older years. I hung behind, against Percy's insistence, until the once bustling hall was empty save for the few teachers still in their seats. Slowly I made my to the teachers' table.

Uncle saw me and smiled that warm smile of his. I smiled happily back.

"Shouldn't you be heading to your dormitories Ms. Nov'Track?" Snape's cold voice drifted over me and I shivered without meaning to. How could he make such a simple question so _evil _sounding?

"No, I'm spending two more nights in my old room before I switch to the Gryffindor Tower. I didn't want to bother the house elves with my things."

Sevy grimaced; probably because of my hospitality to the house elves I had discovered working below us when I was six. "Very well, I suspect I'll see you in class then tomorrow?"

"Yep." I chirped brightly taking Uncle's hand in mine. "Oh, joy." I frowned at his unenthusiastic monotone but ignored it craning my neck to look up at Uncle.

"I'm off to bed Uncle, good night. Night professors."

I received a few 'good nights' in return as I walked into the Entrance Hall before bolting into a dead run. I raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time in my haste. Though because of said haste I almost ran into Peeves who seemed to be trying to have a sword fight with a suit of armor using a cane.

My pounding footsteps made him look up and a Chester cat smile spread over his mischievous face. "Oh ho ho, an ikle firstie."

I frowned at him. "What? Now that I'm actually attending Hogwarts I'm different than before?"

Peeves tapped his chin for moment before floating in the air upside down. He tapped the cane on my head. "Oh, no now you're no fun! Who am I to plot with now? No fun!"

Before I could respond he dumped the cane on me and went whizzing down the hallway shouting something or other about rabid pumpkin owls. I don't know; he's always been strange. Sighing I continued my run, a little more carefully this time, back to Uncle's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Another curse, another scream. The cackling voice echoing all around me. Another curse, another cry. _

"_Stop…please stop." Ice cold rain pounding onto my crushed body, each drop like an individual flame, setting me on fire. God, please make it stop… I just want it to stop…please. _

"_Just a little longer…" Please no, not tonight…I was so close….so close. The ground was soggy under my bleeding hands, my arms like lead as I tried desperately to pull myself forward. _

_Dead, all dead. All those bodies…the lifeless eyes staring up at me…so disappointed. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I failed you, I failed you all. Again._

_The whisper of unheard words and the feel of blinding pain. I can't take it any longer. I'm sorry father, I can't…I just can't….please….forgive me…I'm just not strong enough._

_Just make it end…make it stop…I didn't want this…I didn't want any of this. A frantic pull but my body won't move. So cold…so cold. That shadow, the feel of him looming over me…oh god stay away…please just leave me be!_

"_Just a little longer my dear." Another push. Another land, just out of his reach. But his words, that voice, it's echoing all around me, I can't get it out of my head._

_Just a little longer…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up sweating, my fist shoved into my mouth to keep from screaming out and alerting Uncle. What in the world had happened this time? I still couldn't remember anything.

I sighed, pulling my covers off of me and getting out of bed. Perhaps I should consider making a sleeping draught with dreamless properties. I've heard of it before, but I had already used up some of Sevy's ingredients before I could try making it.

Yawning loudly I glanced at my wizarding clock; it used to be Uncle's until he got a new one for Christmas, it read six o'clock. A little early to be going to breakfast but at least I would have a little time to myself.

I rushed into my school robes, not bothering to properly adjust my tie. I could do that later. My schoolbag was already filled, my having been anxious the night before and packing it before I went to bed.

Slinging the one strap over my shoulder the books inside hung heavily from my small frame, only eliciting a small _oof _ as it collided with my side. Hastily I brushed out my shoulder length hair and put it up into a sloppy ponytail as I raced from my room, nearly tripping over Fawk's perch.

The phoenix in question squawked indignantly at the interruption to its meticulous preening. Muttering a sorry under my breath I pulled open the heavy door and stumbled down the marble stairs before they had the chance to finish spinning. In my hast I tripped over my own feet, falling past the overprotective gargoyle and into someone just passing.

In a flurry of auburn and platinum blonde hair we landed hard onto the cold stone floor with a resounding thud. I groaned, sprawled horizontally across my victim's chest, rubbing my head where I had banged it against the floor.

"S-sorry." I mumbled, a light blush creeping up my neck at our position, though still innocent, was a bit too close for my liking. Wobbling slightly I pushed myself off of him, judging from a certain lack in the chest area it was a him, and grabbed my bag off the floor.

Brushing my shirt off with one hand, I offered the boy my free one. He snatched up his own book bag, raising his head so I could finally see his face. Instantaneously I froze; it was that Malfoy kid, Draco.

He glared up at me with those silver eyes, swatting my hand away and getting up himself. "I don't need your help." He sneered, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "Come on; Crabbe, Goyle."

That was when I noticed the two thug-sized kids standing on either side of him like body-guards. I snorted under my breath, no wonder he was acting so tough. "Yeah, whatever." I walked past him, adjusting my school skirt now completely wrinkled. Hopefully Miss Minerva wouldn't notice it. She was all for looking your best.

"Git." I mumbled under my breath as I neared the stairs, I could still hear their footsteps behind me. What class could they be going to after breakfast?

Out of nowhere a suite of armor jumped into the hallway, blocking my path. Stunned I stumbled backwards, wand snatched from my pocket. The armor, one that looked pretty battered actually, raised a dented axe. This was not my day so far. When was the last time a hollow mass of metal had come after me…oh that's right…another git.

"Peeves!" I roared, stowing my wand back into my pocket, careful not to poke a hole. Peeves must have appeared behind me because a split second later I heard the very 'manly' screams from the three Slytherin first years. Whirling around I saw Peeves sitting in mid-air as per usual with the Malfoy jerk and his gooneys cowering below.

"You called firtsie worstie?"

I glowered up at him, what was with this new nickname anyway? "All right, who sent you?"

Peeve's face fell slightly, he never got over the fact that I could see right through his projects. "The Weasley Twinsleys."

I sighed deeply, what could they possibly want. They knew perfectly well I couldn't do any errands for them now that I have classes. "Why, what do they want?"

Peeves shrugged and I realized too late that he wouldn't be telling me squat. I watched frowning as he zoomed down the hallway, stopping briefly to pull a rug from under some poor second year and cackling loudly.

Mumbling incoherently I continued down the hall, not bothering to see if the Slytherins were all right. They would live, it's not like the Poltergeist had anything dangerous on him…at least not right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared down at my schedule, the excitement bubbling up in my stomach. Taking a bite out of my toast I re-read the neatly printed classes. Who would be in my classes? What would we learn first? Surely something first year level, unless we got really lucky.

The Great Hall had been practically empty by the time I had trudged down all those bloody moving stairs. Some teachers, the early bird kind, had made it there before me along with a handful of sleepy-eyed students trying to eat before the ruckus came.

The tables were as shiny as ever, the sleek wood full of dents made years before. Light streamed brightly from the tall windows on either side, the house banners hanging vibrantly against the walls creating a warm, homey feeling.

Briefly I had glanced at the ceiling, a clear blue sky with a few wispy white clouds floating by. I had thrown my bag down at some random spot at the Gryffindor table before I realized the black haired girl, Amber I think, was sitting just across from me sipping silently from her goblet. She seemed completely awake, save for a slight droop to her eyes, and her face was serene.

"Hey." I said, trying to be nice as usual. She must be nervous, that's why first years were usually first to eat, or not. That is if they can actually find the Great Hall without getting lost. I've just always been an early bird so to speak.

"Hello." Her voice was soft but she had looked me in the eye nonetheless.

I don't really know if we formed a friendship, but the silence that still hung around us now was comfortable enough. I drank deeply from my goblet, running my eyes over my classes for good measure. I wanted to memorize it so I wouldn't be rifling through my bag all day.

"What classes do you have?" I looked up, all most missing when Amber had spoken, she was just so quiet.

I handed her my schedule, careful not to get eggs onto it. "I've got Defense Against the Dark Arts first, that should be fun."

She nodded, her dark eyes moving back and forth across the small parchment. "Is it your favorite subject?"

I started. "Well, I don't know. I much prefer potions."

She nodded again a small smile gracing her lips. "We have the same day together; perhaps you can help me get to my classes."

I guess she knew by now that I was rather familiar with the school. I wonder how she figured that out. "Sure, sure. I can help no prob."

"Of course, our little Nova is so kind." I jumped at the feel of someone's hand on my shoulder. "What will we do now Fred?" Oh no, they never get up this early.

"I don't know George; she's growing up to fast." Fred replied his hand on my other shoulder.

"Get off, both of you." I glared up at them as they sat on either side of me. "And what was with sending Peeves after me hmm?"

I watched with some satisfaction as they deflated at my discovery. Then again, it really isn't that hard, so long as Peeves doesn't talk in riddles. Or made-up words that needed over an hour to translate.

"We need-." Fred started grabbing himself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"You to help us-." George continued buttering a piece of toast he had stolen from my plate.

"Get a few certain-."

"Items from Filch's-"

"Confiscation closet."

"Stop with the twin talk!" I snapped impatiently, I hated it when they finished each other's sentences. Drove me up the wall trying to follow their train of thought, though that's probably why they do it.

"What are you two planning now?" I watched suspiciously as they shared a glance over my head. Amber was listening silently, that small smile still on her face as she handed me back my schedule.

"We need-."

"A few, forbidden pieces-."

"Originally bought from Zonkos."

"I said stop!" They grinned wickedly at my exasperation and I was one wrong word away from stabbing one of them with my fork. "I gathered that already anyway. But _what _scheme have you come up with now? Besides you two know perfectly well I can't do much now that I'm in school."

"True, true. But you do know where Mr. Kitty-boy hides-."

"His spare keys." I glared at Fred as he finished what his brother had begun to say. What were they after?

"Sorry gentlemen, but you'll have to wait until the weekend. I'm in no situation to sneak behind Filch's back right now. Besides he's changed the locks this year, he's getting suspicious. Especially after you guys 'stole' that one useless parchment."

George grinned mischievously. "We prefer the term 'borrowing' without permission."

"Or the inclination of returning."

I couldn't help but smile as I returned my attention to my starved stomach.

They didn't press anymore from me but chatted happily about the upcoming Quidditch season as the hall filled steadily with students around us. Harry Potter walked in with the new Weasley kid, both looking worse for wear. Must not be morning people.

After a while it got too crowded for my liking and I convinced Amber that we could leave, though it didn't take much persuasion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning classes went exceptionally well in my opinion. Professor Quirrell proved a fairly decent DADA teacher, though he seemed as terrified of the students as his own subject. Charms was fun too, though poor Professor Flitwick kept on falling off his stack of books with his excitement to a new year. My last class before lunch, History of Magic, was pretty slow. I'm by now used to listening to the ghost of Professor Bins talk but I wished he at least chose something other than dates and trying not to get Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed to teach.

By lunch I was swamped with homework and had opted to go to the library. Amber seemed fine with it, willing to meet me in the Entrance Hall when lunch was over. True I was hungry, but I could always sneak into the kitchens later to grab a snack. Empy's always generous with the leftovers.

The library was, for the most part, empty. Most students preferring to catch up with old friends or stuff their faces rather than study. Quickly finding my favorite writing table I dumped the contents of my bag onto the sleek round table.

With an indignant squeak and ruffling of fur Phil tumbled out of my bag, skidding across the shiny surface. "Phil!" I yelped in surprise, earning myself a glare from Madam Pince. No matter how often I came to the library to read this or that she still hadn't warmed up to my constant appearance.

Before she could see I snatched up the albino ferret and held him closely to my chest. "What are you doing you stupid animal?" I hissed. He stared up at me, the little blue eyes seeming to reflect happiness.

"Fine, I don't have time to take you back upstairs so…just behave. And stay in my lap." Glancing at Madam Pince I set Phil on my lap and pulled my Charms books towards me. It was the shortest homework I had tonight, only a foot on the introduction pages for _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk.

I rummaged through one of the many pockets of my bag and grabbed my ink bottle and a sheet of parchment (slightly crumbled from my fall this morning). I hadn't started to write the first sentence before someone tripped next to my chair, scaring me half to death and sending Phil running off somewhere.

Clutching my heart I warily stared down at whoever had fallen. Why was everyone tripping today?

"Sorry." The boy mumbled, rubbing his head. He looked familiar. Oh that's right, he was the one that managed to set Professor Quirrell's turban on fire when he dropped his wand this morning in DADA class. Nigel, or Neville, something along those lines. Standing up I held out a hand to him, hoping he was more grateful than Malfoy.

He took my hand in obvious relief and I pulled him to his feet. His bag had ripped open, snagging possibly on a nail. There were lots of those sticking out from some of the shelves, courtesy of some pranksters' years before I was born, possibly in Sevy's time. At least that's what I suspect since he's always been reluctant to talk about his school years.

I crouched down and helped him gather his books, and a cracked inkwell. He had quite a few Herbology books, some I recognized as the library's copies. Maybe he liked plants, hmm.

"Thanks." He mumbled again, his eyes downcast. "No problem, Neville." I smiled warmly at him, hoping I got his name right. That would be embarrassing if his name was something like Shaun. He smiled faintly before leaving and I turned back to my table. I had managed to create a long, blue gouge mark in my parchment when I had jumped and Phil was nowhere to be seen.

I closed my eyes briefly, it was stupid to believe that because I was now attending Hogwarts that my first year would be normal. Nothing's _ever _normal here, I don't think that normal is in Hogwarts' vocabulary.

Figuring it would be a while before I found Phil I put all my stuff back in to my bag, crumpling up the now useless and still wet parchment to throw away. Getting on my hands and knees I looked underneath the shelves but the ferret was nowhere in sight. Quickly I glanced down at my watch. I didn't have much longer before I would need to meet up with Amber. Phil would be fine, I could come back and get him later. With luck one I my older acquaintances would find him for me. I knew for a fact that Oliver Wood liked to come to library to make his 'complicated' Quidditch strategies that would finally win us the cup.

Slinging my bag back onto my shoulder I power walked out of the library, hoping Phil wouldn't be noticed by Madam Pince. I wasn't too worried, if anything Hogwarts is safe. Except the third-floor corridor. What was Uncle doing? Renovating didn't sound quite right, that corridor, though old, was still standing and no one had gotten hurt as far as I knew.

Once again I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I must have walked right past Amber. Heading for the large doors leading to the grounds like I used to during the summer. The lake was beautiful to sit by and watch. Even better if the weather permitted you to swim, all you had to make sure was not to get in the way of the Giant Squib.

I was alerted of my surroundings only when Amber touched my arm. "Are you all right Nova?" She asked, genuine concern showing in her eyes. Barely half the day had passed and we had already become friends. She was just so easy to be around. Though it was still difficult to tell how she felt all the time I had figured out that her emotions showed most in her eyes.

I nodded smiling. "Yeah, just thinking is all."

"About?" She asked as we mounted the stairs to get to Transfiguration, I couldn't wait to see Miss Minerva. I shrugged. "I find it strange that Un- I mean Professor Dumbledore would block the third-floor corridor. It's never happened before."

Amber's brow furrowed. "What do you mean before?"

"I know some of the students here, like the Weasley twins. They send me owls and such." I lied, not looking her in the eye. Uncle had said that it would be a lot easier for me if I didn't mention to anyone my relationship with the Headmaster, something about them trying to get me to do favors for them.

When we entered the classroom it was almost full. The Granger girl was already scribbling down the notes on the board and, to my great disdain, Malfoy was sitting on a desk talking with some other Slytherin girl. Amber and I found seats near each other and it wasn't until we had pulled our books out that we noticed the tabby sitting on Miss Minerva's desk. The rings around its eyes looked exactly like Professor McGonagall's glasses. Without thinking I waved to the cat who in turn turned its intelligent onto me and lazily flicked her tail.

Fifteen minutes later we were still taking notes, still being watched by the cat when Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came bounding into the room. Their robes were rumpled, book bags looking ready to fall apart and breathing heavily.

"Few, we made it." I heard Ron say, completely out of breath. They must have gotten lost, really lost. I couldn't help but snicker as they made their way down one of the isles, trying to find a seat. "Fancy the look on McGonagall's face if we were late."

I hide my face in my arms, trying to stifle my laughter. Oh were they in for it. Miss Minerva always tried to trick the first years with her cat transformation, and there were always at least two idiots that got caught. I should know, she used to let me sit in her class and watch after Sevy would kick me out of the dungeons.

Before the classes' eyes the tabby cat jumped off the neatly organized desk and transformed into the hawk-like transfiguration teacher mid-air. "That was bloody brilliant professor."

I couldn't hold it in any longer and I erupted into silent laughter, my whole body shaking. The dumbstruck look on their faces was priceless, if only I had an enchanted camera. Beside me Amber shook me gently, probably thinking my tears were of sadness and not mirth. I waved her off, hiccupping slightly.

"Why thank you Mr. Weasley…"

I didn't hear what else she said as my mind was distracted momentarily by a quick flash of pain just above my eyes. I bit my tongue and rubbed my forehead trying to make it go away. Stupid headaches, maybe I needed to see Madam Pomfrey. I glanced up at Harry just as he walked with Ron to their seats and the pain seared again. What the..?

I shook my head violently and forced myself to concentrate on what Miss Minerva was saying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" I pelted down the stone steps, not even bothered by the dank cold that rose around me. Last class of the day, potions. The dungeons were practically a second home by now. Especially the supply closets full of ingredients just waiting to be used. My love I potions I guess started when I saw Sevy making Veriteserum and using it on a fifth year.

I skidded across the stones when I made a hard right turn, barely clearing the adjacent wall. Sure Sevy wasn't my favorite person and he was a nasty teacher but it wasn't my fault that my ultimate favorite class was the one he taught.

The dungeons so far were completely empty, save me and my backpack. Amber it turned out had Astronomy instead of potions and seemed quite confident that she could find her way without me. So here I am the first and only student rushing for no apparent reason to meet one of Hogwart's most feared teachers, or something like that.

It was indeed true that I was early though, the class before had just let out by the time I reached the classroom door. Panting I slid down the side wall and sat with my bag in my lap as the older classmen exited grumpily. Sevy must have assigned a lot of homework already. I glanced down at my schedule. To say that I was happy about having double potions would be an understatement, but it would have been better if we didn't have it with the Slytherins. I was tired of seeing Malfoy's face everywhere I went. He was every bit the stereotypical pureblood right down to the shoes.

I waited impatiently for Sevy to open his door for students. Around me the hall steadily got fuller and louder as my fellow Gryffindors' began crowding the small space. When the door did open I was the first to get in and find a seat, right at the front.

Class started like all the others, roll call, a pause at Harry's name followed by a comment about him. Sevy though seemed to dislike him, unlike some of the other teachers. I frowned, barely into the lesson and he was already targeting students. Behind me I heard Malfoy and his friends sniggering. I shot them a glare before turning back to Sevy as he finished roll call.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." He started his voice as low as ever. Around me everyone was silent, hanging onto his every whispered word. My hand was twitching to start, be it a basic or NEWT level potion I wanted to get to work. I allowed myself to lose myself in his usual speech to the first years. I had heard it twice before when I hid in the ingredients closet. I could already imagine a simmering cauldron and the delicate colors emerging through the intoxicating fumes.

I could probably hear a pin drop, the room completely silent. Hermione Granger looked as eager as I was to begin. She sat on the edge of her seat like a child being given a reward for cleaning their room.

"Potter!" Oh god, what was old hook nose doing now? "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

My hand was just about to snap into the air when Snape's black emotionless eyes fell on me. He gave made a fraction of a shake of his head, obviously I wasn't allowed to answer. Frowning I slumped down into my seat, scribbling down onto my parchment the answer. _Combined asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion strong enough to be called the Draught of Living Death. _Harry seemed to not know the answer though and Granger's hand had shot up like Quirrell's flaming turban.

"I don't know sir." I flinched, Sevy hated impudence. Sure enough his lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything." I gritted my teeth, just call on Hermione Snape.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

_Inside a goat, it's a stone that can save you from most poisons. _I willed my thoughts to reach Harry. Come on, come on. This is elementary you stupid boy! I watched as Hermione's hand reached a new level in height, somehow though she was still sitting. Must have long arms. I glared again at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle as they shook with laughter.

"Shut up you dunderheads." I hissed under my breath. "I'd like to see you three answer." Malfoy stopped laughing long enough to smirk back at me.

"It's a stone Gryffindor. You find them in goats."

Grimacing I faced Snape again. Dammit, I wasn't expecting him to know. "I don't know sir." I closed my eyes. Obviously Harry Potter knew nothing. Who had he been sent to live with all these years? Muggles?

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Jeeze that kid's got guts. Not many will look Sevy in the eye, they were like endless black tunnels. I shivered, I hated those eyes. They were like Hagrid's, but they held no warmth. Hermione's arm was quivering now, maybe it had fallen asleep.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

_They're the same plant called aconite. _Hermione finally did stand up, her hand practically touching the dungeon ceiling. "I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

I couldn't help but laugh with a few other students. Snape snapped at Hermione to sit down before fiercely informing the class of the answers. I was still chuckling when everyone was rummaging for a quill and parchment to take notes. That is until Snape's eyes caught mine again and they narrowed a fraction of an inch.

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." He was still looking at me as he said this over the noise of book bags opening and closing. Grumbling under my breath I took my quill and began drawing absently on my notes page, waiting for the next assignment.

Snape put us all into pairs. Luckily I didn't get put with Malfoy; unluckily I was stuck with his buddy Goyle. His 'attempts' at being a bully towards a 'feeble' Gryffindor were pathetic. He almost had me crying from the effort of holding in my laughter. Naturally I didn't let him do anything but crush the snake fangs. He couldn't possibly mess _that _up. Truthfully he didn't do too badly in my opinion. Sevy on the other hand criticized _everyone _but Malfoy. Fair? I think not. He had in a way said something was off with my potion, but it was actually Goyle's fault. Ha! He can't get me, weighing dried nettles is pre-elementary.

Everything seemed to be going fine, more so for the Slytherins. That is until Neville, the boy that had tripped in the library, managed to melt this kid Seamus' cauldron. Everyone was standing on their stools within a minute to avoid getting burned by the substance. What had he done? Add the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?

Snape, after very professionally cleaning up the mess with his wand proved my suspicion correct. I watched in pity as Sevy ordered the boy, Seamus, to escort Neville to the hospital wing. My blood boiled angrily though when he turned on Potter and Weasley who were right next to the two partners of the now dead cauldron.

"You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Potter looked like he was about to retort but he stopped, shutting his mouth with a frown. When class was dismissed I waited until everyone had disappeared, the echoes of their shoes on the stone steps in the distance. It took Snape a while to notice that I was still there.

"Yes Miss Nov'Track, shouldn't you be going to dinner?" He turned to me fully, the great black robes billowing around his ankles. I stood up shoving my books into my bag, not looking at him whilst I spoke.

"That was unfair Sevy. What do you have against Harry? He's done nothing to you."

I could feel his glare without even looking, the black iris' bore into my head. "I am you're professor now Miss Nov'Track. You are subject-able to the rules as are the rest of your peers. Do not contradict with my decisions. Now go, before I am forced to deduct more points from Gryffindor.

I bit my tongue to avoid saying anything snide. He had a point. Before the most trouble I could get in was a lecture from Uncle or Miss Minerva, now my whole house was at risk if I did something stupid. Score one for the disadvantages of being a student.

"Good night _Professor _Snape." I managed to choke out before rushing from his dungeon classroom. I was fairly late getting to dinner. All the students were already seated and eating like their life depended on it. At least the first years were.

Amber had been nice enough to save me a seat with her bag; did I mention how much I like her? Sitting down I pulled anything in reach, shoveling whatever fitted onto my plate. Suddenly I was famished; it had been a long day despite how fast it had gone. I still had homework.

Fred and George took their usual seats on either side of me. It felt like I had bodyguards, very irresponsible bodyguards but, hey we can't have everything. I was in the middle of chugging pumpkin juice when I saw it. A headline on the back of Dean Thomas' copy of the _Daily Prophet: _** Gringotts Break-in Latest.**

I spat out my pumpkin juice, practically coughing up a lung as I tried to catch my breath. Those nearest me looked at me strangely as I snatched the newspaper from the black boy's hands. Taking only the page that held the article I threw Dean back the rest, my eyes glued to the printed words.

**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. **

The thirty-first?! My eyes snapped up to Professor Quirrell. That was when he went to Gringotts. Did he see the culprit? Did he get hurt? He looked all right today, but that doesn't mean he didn't see anything. He's really a fragile guy, paranoid too judging from his room smelling like garlic all the time to ward off those vampires he met once.

I didn't bother to read more, grabbing my bag I got up and left. I could feel Amber's questioning gaze but I'd explain later. Not anyone I had heard of just waltzed into Gringotts with the attempt to steal something and managed to get out.

I went straight for Uncle's office. Maybe he had something, like more information on what happened. It disturbed me; Hagrid must have been near Gringotts also that day. I knew by now the black-haired kid he had been with was Harry, and he would have needed to get money for himself. Were they involved?

I suppose I should tell you first why this has me so shaken. As you know I've memorized every secret passageway in this place. I know them better probably than the Weasley twins. That being said I hear a lot of things, spying I guess you could call it, without any of the teachers knowing. And I, from eavesdropping, know that Uncle had put something of value in one of the vaults. Seven-hundred and something, or along those lines. Anyway it seemed like a really serious subject, one _I _wasn't supposed to hear but did nonetheless. It wasn't as though I had told anyone though.

Halfway up the first set of stairs I froze. Surprise rooted me to the spot and my legs refused to move.

"Nova!" A cold, chilling voice sending shivers down my spine.

_**A/N: Again sorry about taking so long. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! I'm heading up to New Jersey to see my Aunt, kind of a new plan this year but I should be fun. I love her to death. Anywho I'm gonna ask you all again to read **__**Demonic Prophecies**__** in Book Misc. I can tell you now it's a lot better than this 'cause my imagination really comes out. I'm not going to force you to, but I would really appreciate some reviews for it, and whether you read it or not please tell your friends. Thanx :P**_


	3. Brooms and Late Nights

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Nova, Amber, Phil and plot thingie. So yeah, hope you liked the last chapter and sorry Tasha for pissing you off with a cliffhanger. Again I don't own anything but Nova and Amber… oh and Phil. And I know it's been a while since I last updated but I have good reasons: **_

_**1. I haven't had any ideas at all. **_

_**2. I haven't been in the mood to write this particular story**_

_**3. I'm more interested in working on Demonic Prophecies (now with pictures :p)**_

_**4. School has been taking up a lot of my time**_

_**5. Summer, plain and simple (And my 9 day trip to Europe)**_

_**So sorry for any inconvenience but it's just easier and more fun to write my other fanfic which I will say again is much better than this one and my own original story. Kind a slow chapter, but whatever it's here.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter, just Nova, Amber, Phil and plot thingie. **_

_**Thanx to all :)**_

_**Oh and I got Nova from reading 'Planet of the Apes' in English class. –shrugs – So I just added to it to make a last name and they call her that as a nickname since she hates the name Irene. Something about it sounding old-lady-ish **_

Chapter Three – Brooms and Late Nights

"Nova!" A cold, chilling voice sent shivers down my spine.

Crap. I knew that voice. Turning slowly I was faced with a very angry looking Professor Snape. What did I do now? It's not like I stole anything from his storage this time…at least I didn't last I checked.

"Yes Professor?"

His eyes narrowed. What, I only called him professor albeit a little sarcastically but still I was only following orders.

"I believe this…monster is yours." He held something long and fluffy up and after much squinting on my part I realized it was Phil.

"Phillip!" The little albino ferret hissed in protest to Sevy's fingers pinching the nape of his neck. I wrung my hands together nervously under Snape's piercing gaze.

"I found him gnawing a hole through one of the pockets of my robes." I hid my smile behind my hand.

"I'm so sorry professor." I said as sincerely as I could without laughing.

His glare never wavered as I took the wiggling ferret from him. "Make sure it never happens again."

"Yes, professor." I turned to hurry up the stairs when Professor Quirrell emerged from the Great Hall.

"P-Professor Sn-snape, I-I was w-wondering if I c-could have a w-word with y-you."

Sevy's cold eyes bore into mine before he turned to his co-worker. "Very well."

I raced up the steps as fast as I could, stuffing Phil into my bag and skidding to a stop when I reached the gargoyle to the Headmaster's Room. Impatiently I panted out the password and bounded up the spiraling stairwell.

Upon entering the office I was greeted with grumpy protests from many of the pictures of past Headmasters at the intrusion of their sleep. Hurriedly I made my way around the table and began rifling through the stacks of official-looking parchment papers.

I was looking for anything that mentioned what was inside that Gringotts Vault. I threw aside documents about the school's student number and sanitary conditions. Something had to be here, Uncle's a very neat person and recorded many things. I pulled open his top drawer ruffling through the old quills and ink bottles, even a few stray phoenix feathers. Just as I was about to give up and move on a number jumped out at me. _Seven-hundred and thirteen. _Now why does that sound familiar? Then it clicked; the vault! But as I began to pull the parchment from its confines I heard steps sound on the shifting stairs outside the room.

Panicking I slammed the drawer shut and darted into my old room. Nothing was left inside except a now barren bed and the curtains on the only window. I kept my ear glued to the closed door, listening as the person, most likely Uncle, made his way to his desk. Taking a deep breath I composed my self and stepped out of the room.

"Nova?"

I jumped, a smile plastered onto my face as I noticed Uncle in 'surprise.' "Uncle, I didn't hear you come in. I was just checking to make sure the house elves didn't miss anything."

He stared at me for a moment before his own warm smile appeared. "Very well, I'm sure they've gotten up everything. Now hurry along, you don't want to be caught out after hours."

My eyes widened comically. "Oh, I forgot." I raced for the door in fake anxiousness. "Good night Uncle!" I called over my shoulder before slamming the door shut and leaning against it heavily.

Rubbing my tired eyes I took my time in descending the winding staircase. So I didn't find out what was in the vault. But my search hadn't been entirely fruitless. I had gotten a single name:

Nicholas Flamel.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yawning I allowed Amber to lead me to our usual seats in the Great Hall. Breakfast was already underway, our being late today. Ever since I got my own spot in the girl's dormitory in Gryffindor Tower two or three days ago I haven't been sleeping well. Sleeping around so many others was something new to me, seeing as I was used to having my own room. I was adjusting though, slowly but surely. Sitting down I eyed my pumpkin juice, debating whether or not to drink it.

It was still fairly early though, despite our unusual tardiness, and to my surprise there were more first years already up and even awake. _Odd._ I thought, until I saw our day's schedule. Flying lessons today at three-thirty with the Slytherins. Well that explains why there's been nonstop talk of Quidditch.

I looked down the table to my right. That also explains why Hermione Granger was currently retelling her finds from _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to a desperate Neville. I frowned. As much as I love flying hearing nothing but it for more than one day is enough to make anyone sick of the sport. I heard tales from almost everyone of their experiences with brooms. From Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley to even Draco Malfoy and his several, long helicopter stories (whatever that was). Rubbish in my opinion. Even Fred and George were talking about it, though they were more along the lines of complaining about the school's brooms. I had to agree with them, however, the school's brooms had a tendency to vibrate if you went too high and almost all of them fly to the left.

Grabbing a piece of toast I buttered it with another yawn, Amber across from me digging into her eggs and bacon. A few minutes later the daily mail came in the form of hundreds of owls flying in through the high windows. I watched disinterestedly as Malfoy's eagle owl once again brought him a package of sweets from home. He's been getting those a lot lately, and I can't help but notice how he receives them while looking gloatingly at the Gryffindor table. He's gotten nastier as the days go by, especially towards Harry Potter as of late who in turn doesn't get very many letters. Or anything for that matter. Didn't his family miss him?

I took my eyes from the raven-haired boy when a barn owl dropped a small package into Neville's lap, momentarily startling the oblivious kid. He tore it open quickly and pulled out a glass ball full of white smoke. He showed us it excitedly. "It's a Remembrall!" He explained holding out the ball. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if you there's something you've forgotten…"

I stopped listening when I saw Malfoy get up from his table. _What is he doing? _

"…you've forgotten something…" I saw that the white smoke had turned red and Neville was currently trying to remember whatever it was he had forgotten when Malfoy who had decided to walk past _our _table snatched it from his hands. I sighed, going back to my toast as Harry and the youngest Weasley leapt to their feet failing to notice Miss Minerva, who I swear has trouble radar, was now standing behind them.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

The scowl on Malfoy's face was priceless as he quickly dropped it onto the table. "Just looking." I rolled my eyes watching his retreating figure placed, as usual, in front of his hit men Crabbe and Goyle.

"Have you ever flown before Nova?"

My eyes met Amber's dark ones. "Uh, yeah. I've flown before."

"I've only ever watched my older brother when he was practicing over the summer. I hope it isn't terribly difficult."

I smiled encouragingly at her. "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Nodding we finished our breakfast in silence, even when the Weasley Twins intruded upon us to ask me if I had though any more about the Filch thing. Waving them aside I made the excuse of having to get to class, dragging Amber behind me.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I pushed open the Entrance Hall doors, light pouring down on me. It was a clear and breezy day, the wind ruffling my tied hair. I had taken a quick lunch to come out to the flying practice early. That and I'm sure I would have snapped if I heard one more mention of Quidditch come from someone's mouth. Making my way to towards the Forbidden Forest, Madam Hooch came into view levitating a tied pile of brooms.

"Professor!" I called, running to catch up with her.

"Ah, Nova good to see you. You're with the first years aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am." I fell into step beside her, adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"Isn't it a bit early to be here for class?"

I nodded my head. "I know, Professor, but I thought I'd help you like I used to."

The gray-haired witch smiled down at me. "I suppose the saying 'old habits die hard' is true then."

I laughed. "I suppose it is."

We stopped and she set the brooms down. Bending down I helped her to arrange the twenty or so mangy looking sticks into two rows facing each other. "Actually I was hoping if you knew anything about Nicholas Flamel."

I saw her stiffen considerably. "Why would you want to know about him?" She asked harshly. Apparently this person is important.

I shrugged, trying to look indifferent. "I'm doing research on people who contributed to the study of Alchemy. It's for Professor Bin's class." I lied easily, praying she didn't know the _actual_ assignment which I have yet to complete. She relaxed almost instantly.

"I don't know much about him myself, you should try the library. Madam Pince should be of some help."

I frowned mentally. Well she's no help.

"I'll be right back Nova; I need to have a word with Professor McGonagall." I nodded and continued my work. By the time I had finished arranging the brooms the Slytherins were making their way down towards me, Malfoy in the lead with his two body-guards and a hard-faced girl with short hair that reminded me of a pug. The green-clad first years were talking animatedly, dumping their bags onto the ground, waiting for class to start. A few minutes later and the Gryffindor's made their appearance. I was relieved, not liking being with the enemy so long.

Madam Hooch came back and started the class as she did every year and I had to remember that I was part of the class this time. I took my spot next to Amber who was staring down at her broom nervously, Goyle standing across from me.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," We all obeyed, arms hovering over our designated brooms, "and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" My broom leapt into my hand and I staggered a little. I never have gotten used to its abrupt movement. Looking around though I saw that few others had the same results. To my surprise Harry Potter's own broom was firmly in his fist, the boy staring at it in surprise. Looking around I saw that Hermione's broom was rolling on the ground and Neville's hadn't even budged. I wondered amusedly if brooms could sense fear like horses. Amber's own broom had made it into her hand after her second try and, like me; she was looking around at the others.

I heard Ron say up and looking over had to laugh when his broom snapped up hitting him in the face. Beside me Amber laughed also, though quietly.

When everyone had successfully grabbed their broom, though I think Neville had to actually pick his up, Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms. I smiled smugly when I heard her talking to Malfoy.

"No, no, no Mr. Malfoy. Whoever taught you how to fly obviously never taught you the basics. You mount like this." Serves him right.

When she came down on my end she smiled at me and showed Amber how to grip the broom properly, the silent girl nodded and trying again.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground, hard," She continued. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly."

We nodded and I got ready to kick from the ground. "On my whistle – three – two –"

My eyes which were looking over Goyle's shoulder snapped to my right when I heard Neville, who must have been nervous still, kicked from the ground hard before Madam Hooch had even put the whistle to her lips.

"Come back, boy!" She shouted but Longbottom only continued up like a blazing spell. I counted the feet in my head. Twelve – twenty, his face was white and I realized that he didn't know how to get back down. I tensed; about to kick off and fly to him but Amber's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Don't Nova, you might get hurt."

Looking back up at the scared boy I heard him gasp and slip sideways off of his broom.

WHAM! He hit the ground with a sickening crack and lay facedown in a heap. His broomstick was still in the air, drifting lazily over the forbidden forest and out of sight. Broom in hand I rushed to Madam Hooch's side who was bending over Neville, her face pale.

"He's got a broken wrist." She said to me. Lowering her voice she looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "Nova, I want you to go retrieve that broom and then make sure the class doesn't do anything." When I had nodded she turned her attention back to Neville. "Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get." She hauled Neville up putting a hand on his shoulder as he held his harmed wrist close to his chest and tears stained his cheeks. Turning to the class she gave them a hard glare. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

They hobbled off towards the castle and I inched away from the conjoined group, ensuring no one was paying attention. Re-mounting my broom I kicked off hard from the ground and fly quickly over the tops of the tall trees so that no one would notice. I had felt Amber's eyes on me though and I didn't fail to hear Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

_Butthead_. I thought bitterly as I searched for the rouge broom. I saw it drifting still and with a small burst of speed quickly caught up to it, grabbing it before making a tight turn and heading back to the edge of the forest. Even if I can't fly long I did enjoy the view. I could even see Madam Hooch and Neville walking up to the large entrance doors.

Pulling my eyes away from the two figures I scanned by surroundings again. I've always enjoyed the peacefully swaying branches and the sight of the glimmering lake in the distance, especially if the castle is light up candles. It was a rare occasion when I was I was able to sneak off and see everything from the air at night.

Leaning forward I landed roughly -nearly toppling over- a little ways away from where I had started off (I really need to work on that). No one was the wiser as I dismounted and made my way back over. That's when I saw Malfoy and Potter, on their brooms, in the air. _Crap_. Squinting I saw what looked like Neville's Remembrall clutched in the platinum blonde's hand.

"Catch it if you can, then!" What were they doing?! My eyes widened when I saw Malfoy throw the glass ball into the air before streaking back to the ground. I held my breath, watching as Harry nose-dived after the small contraption, one hand outstretched to snag it out of the air. He was less than a hairs-width away from his face becoming part of the grass when he pulled sharply up. I forced my mouth shut. The boy was obviously a natural.

"HARRY POTTER!" I jumped nearly a foot into the air at the feeling of someone behind me and didn't need to look to know that it was Miss Minerva. I stood stock still not daring to turn around when she was so obviously displeased. I saw Harry get to his feet, he trembled all over and I felt instant pity towards the poor boy.

"_Never_ – in all my time at Hogwarts –"

Uh oh. This wasn't good. She was beyond words it seemed. I dared a glance over my shoulder to see her glasses flash furiously. I could only thank God that I wasn't on the receiving end of her fury. For once.

"—how _dare_ you – you might have broken your neck –"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor –" I tried to mouth to the dark-haired girl to keep quiet but she must have missed it.

"Be quiet, Miss Patil—"

Don't try Ron. "But Malfoy—"

"That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry followed Miss Minerva as she walked quickly back to the castle. I tried to follow to help in some way, I should have been paying more attention after all, but the professor sent me a warning glare. It effectively stopped me in my tracks and I stood watching them leave.

Amber came up beside me, her broom in hand. "Why is he getting in trouble when Malfoy was the one that started everything?" She wondered aloud.

I turned to her. "What happened?" No use trying to pretend I hadn't left the group when she saw me.

"Malfoy found Neville's Remembrall. It had fallen out of his pocket I think." She said looking back at the place where Neville had stood before the accident.

"Slytherin git." I muttered, glaring at the said blonde currently sniggering with his group of goons, making bets on how long it took Potter before he was expelled. "He had better have a mind to stay out of other's business, it'll come back to bite him in the arse for sure." I grumbled, dragging my eyes from the youngest Malfoy. "What does he have against Potter anyway?"

Amber looked contemplative, her dark eyes inspecting the wood of her broom. "It's probably because they didn't exactly start off well, back on the train."

I gave her a puzzled look. "Eh?"

Amber's voice was quiet; she obviously wasn't one for gossip. "I saw it from my compartment. They were all in the one across from me, I didn't hear anything but from the looks of it Potter refused Malfoy in some way. Malfoy was mad to say the least when he left."

I frowned. "Well it's not only that." I jumped, one of the Patil twins (I can't remember which) had snuck up behind me. "It's well known that the Malfoys' were followers of You-Know-Who." She whispered conspiringly, chancing a glance over at the Slytherin trio. "Though they say they were cursed under the Imperius charm the entire time. Why wouldn't Malfoy dislike Potter, he's the one who killed his lord?"

My frown deepened. The boy hadn't even been alive when You-Know-Who reigned, neither had I. Maybe it was his parents' upbringing. He had said he was Pureblood hadn't he? Must be it.

"Quiet! Back in line all of you. With your broom please Ms. Bulstrode you can't very well fly without it." We all turned at the sound of Madam Hooch's voice as the hawk-like woman strolled briskly back towards us. "Well come on now, hurry up. Just because we've got one in the Hospital Wing doesn't mean the lesson is over."

We resumed our places to finish out the class, Malfoy still smug as ever. She didn't ask about Potter's absence so I suppose it was safe to assume Miss Minerva had already talked to her. I hope the poor boy doesn't get expelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

My stomach grumbled loudly. Loud enough to earn me a chilling glare from Madam Pince from across the room. Maybe skipping dinner wasn't such a good idea. Sending her an apologetic smile I hurriedly turned a corner to hide behind the bookshelf. Great now I lost my place.

Biting my lip I went back to reading the titles on the many spines. Really didn't this place have any form of cataloging system? It is a library after all. Exasperated I grabbed a book that looked somewhat promising titled appropriately _The Book of Uninteresting Historical Figures to the Wizarding World. _Okay so maybe Nicholas Flamel didn't quite fall into that group, I'm sure but I have to start somewhere. His name is familiar and I have a feeling I'll be upset with myself once I find out what it is he did. I'm sure he did something spectacular with Alchemy. I just don't remember…

Heaving the heavy book down from its dusty spot I decided to search out a comfortable spot, preferably by a table, instead of fighting with the librarian over checking it out. I could read it in the time I signed the contract that sold my soul to her if anything happened to the book.

I weaved expertly through the tall shelves, searching for my favorite seat. Sadly upon finding it I discovered it already occupied by…Oliver Wood. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. What was he doing in the library? He's always spewing things about needing to stay healthy for upcoming Quidditch matches and yet here he is skipping dinner.

Walking over anyway Wood looked up, hearing my approach. "Ah, hullo Nova."

"Hey, mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all." Oliver gave me a sheepish smile as he pulled a pile of books onto another one to make room for me. Glancing at the titles I couldn't help but notice they all revolved around the subject of Quidditch (really can't anyone think of anything else?). So maybe he has an excuse after all.

"What are you researching?" I inquired over the stacks that hid the older boy from me. I think I saw a tuff of hair though.

I heard him sneeze after opening another book, pretty old from the dust particles I could see rising above. "I need to start planning our strategy. The first game'll be coming up soon."

I knew Oliver was a Quidditch fanatic but I was sure he never started this early. My analyzing side said he was hiding something. Besides he usually kept most of his strategies only tweaked them a bit to keep the other team on their toes…or er brooms, whatever. Anyway, he only ever looked for whole new ones when…

"Do you have a new Seeker then?" I asked curiously, we had lost our star player when he graduated last year. Pity, he was really good.

Judging from the sudden stillness across from me I was dead on.

"How'd you find out?" He asked, a thud accompanying his words and I guessed he had let his head fall onto his book. "I bet it was one of those Weasley twins, knew I shouldn't have mentioned anything. Conniving little…"

I laughed humorously. "No, I haven't heard anything about it. But you've peaked my interest, who's the lucky chap then?"

I saw his eyes peek over at me from another pile, his nose slightly scrunched in thought. He sighed in defeat. "'Suppose its fine to tell you, you know how to keep your mouth shut. Professor McGonagall brought me Harry Potter, said he was a natural. Saw him do a fifty-foot dive without a scratch she says. He'll be like a secret weapon once we get him trained and all."

Both my eyebrows rose in amazement, he hadn't gotten punished after all. Had he really been that high though? I leaned forward in excitement. "Do you think with him we'll win the Quidditch cup?" So what if I'm sick of Quidditch, I'm tired of us losing to Slytherin all the time.

Oliver broke out into a boyish grin. "There's no doubt about it, the Slytherins won't know what hit them."

I cried out in triumph before covering my mouth in horror. In a spark of genius Wood pushed a pile of books in front of me, hiding me from Madam Pince as she poked her head in our direction. Oliver gave her a little wave to which she harrumphed indignantly and stalked off to harass some other student.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now I want your opinion. There's this one move that hasn't been tried since Rodnis Burkneck in '82…."

To say the least I never did get around to researching my book as I was completely absorbed in helping Oliver find different tactics from the Hawkshead Attacking Formation to the Starfish and Stick (Kennilworthy Whisp suggests _not_ attempting that one in his book _Quidditch Through the Ages_).

It was quite late now and we were ushered out by Madam Pince. I ended up sneaking my own book in my bag for some late night reading. Oliver Wood had said goodnight and headed off somewhere, leaving me to wander aimlessly and attempt to switch my thoughts from things like the Dopplebeater Defence (which I'm now positive Fred and George used against me one time) and back to the topic of Nicholas Flamel.

Taking a random turn I mulled over why Uncle would have Mr. Flamel's vault number. Was he to deposit something for him? Or perhaps take something for safekeeping? And why did the name seem so familiar? Surely he did more than make gold.

Taking another turn, I hoisted my bag higher up my shoulder. How do they know each other anyway? School friends? Possible, but unlikely, Uncle more people outside of school anyway.

I stopped; I had somehow made my way to the Trophy room. I cocked my head to the side. It was worth a chance right? Looking down the hallway on both sides to make sure Filch and Mrs. Norris were nowhere in sight I slipped inside. He may have a trophy here right?

The room was fairly dark, save for a few beams of moonlight, just enough for me to see with. As usual it was packed with the shiny cups and various shields to someone or other no one really remembered. Glancing back and forth at the names inscribed on a statue or plate I began my search, keeping sure to be soundless and thorough.

"Linda Curun, Tom Riddle, Mark Levine, Cynthia Parks… "

My eyes began to hurt after a while from too much squinting, deciding that maybe it would just be easier to come during the day when I had break when I heard a kind of _woosh_ outside the room. Stiffening with wide eyes my head snapped towards the door, waiting. Seconds ticked by, accompanied by bated breath and a racing heart until the Bloody Baron drifted lazily past. I sighed in relief.

"Time to go, I think." I whispered to myself. That is until I heard another noise…or rather several footsteps. Shrinking back into the shadows four forms came from around the doorpost and into the room. But they just stood there, not saying anything or searching.

More minutes passed, I hate waiting. "He's late, maybe he's chickened out." What was that? Who were they supposed to meet? Why so late? I inched over to get a better view of them; they seemed to be small like me and was that red hair?

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." Ah come on give me one break tonight! One of the other forms waved at the other three and they scurried towards the door, and lucky for them away from Filch. His voice was to my right. Would I be able to make it if I ran for it? Unlikely but…

Taking a steadying breath I crouched slightly. "They're in here somewhere," he muttered, something clanked near me. "Probably hiding."

He was much too close. Springing into action I ran for it, dodging trophy cases while creating as much distance from Filch as possible. Ducking behind a statue of a portly looking kid something crashed, like armor, loud enough to wake the dead. Are they stupid?!

"RUN!" Someone yelled. It almost sounded like Potter's voice. No matter whose it was they had a good plan and I bolted as soon as they cleared the door.

Running out into the hall I saw the four late-nighters running like the hounds of hell were after them. In a split second decision I decided to follow them, racing in their wake while trying to make sure Filch hadn't seen me.

My bag slowed me down considerably, that blasted book adding to my weight ratio. I should have just left the bloody thing in the library. Ahead I saw the other students dash through a tapestry. Panting I skidded to a stop, that passageway would be too small for me to follow; they'd know for sure I was behind them. Thinking madly I ran to my right, jumping down the stairs two at a time. Besides this was faster surprisingly than the secret passageway, but did I really want to go to the Charms classroom? It was awfully close to the forbidden corridor.

Chancing a glance behind me I ran smack dab into a wall. So maybe not a wall since we both toppled to the ground. I groaned. This was happening far too often. Not daring to say anything I looked up into…Draco Malfoy's face.

"Bloody hell."

"You again? Get off me."

I pushed away sitting on the hard floor, grateful for the cool stone, not so grateful to who fate seemed to love having me run into. I didn't have time to wonder why he was here, and with only Goyle, Filch could be close. Looking over my shoulder I saw the gleaming eyes of Mrs. Norris as she stalked down the end of the hall.

I bit my lip; Malfoy had stood up making a show of brushing off his robes. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I could ask you the same." I snapped, did Mrs. Norris look closer or is it just me? I needed to find a place to hide, and quickly. But…if the two Slytherins got caught there'd be no doubt they'd turn me in also, they're Slytherins after all.

"This is not my day." Footsteps like a herd of elephants began trampling down from behind another tapestry. The others would be here soon. They couldn't see me either. Making up my mind I grabbed Malfoy's wrist and dragged him to a classroom door, the Goyle thug trailing behind.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up." I hissed, throwing the door open. I stopped in my tracks upon sighting Peeves writing some rude message on the chalk board. He squealed in glee when he saw me, that evil glint in his eyes.

Thinking quickly, I was doing that a lot, I shoved Malfoy and Goyle into the room in front of me, closing the door. "Peeves quick, Filch is coming down the corridor he's looking for students out of bed by the Charms classroom." I hoped, prayed that he wouldn't remember that I was in fact a now a student who was also out of bed. He seemed to fall for it though, hook line and sinker. A mischievous grin in place he went to the door rattling it before shooting out. I heard him squeal again, my timing is great I just hope the others don't get into too much trouble.

Huddling beside the two boys I listened to what was happening outside the door. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed suddenly. I covered my ears in pain, Malfoy doing the same; Goyle seemed oblivious to the entire situation. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

If that poltergeist leads Filch to us the house ghosts won't have to worry about convincing the headmaster to kick him out, I'll mail him to China. The next bit was mostly confusion on my part. A bunch of running I'm guessing, followed by the wheezing breath of Filch and a triumphant 'meow' from his cat.

"Are they gon—?" I slapped a hand over Malfoy's mouth.

"Quiet." I hissed visciously. Crawling to the door I opened it a crack, the hallway was empty but I know I hadn't heard Filch come back.

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" I shut the door quickly as Peeves went racing down the hallway, cackling madly. Filch followed, at a slower pace mind you, cursing the prankster vehemently.

I opened the door again, everything was deserted. If there was any a time to leave, it would be now. Walking cautiously into the hall I checked the dark again. Nothing. My Slytherin companions stood in the doorway behind me, Malfoy pushing Goyle in front of him like a shield.

Something akin to screams erupted down the hall and before I knew it the four figures from before they were hurtling down the hall. I recognized Hermione among the group, she saw me also but she was too busy running for her life, I saw terror in her eyes before they were gone. What the…

I looked down the hall to my left; the door on the end I knew led to the Third Corridor. What had they seen? Granted that they had even gone through that door.

"Did you see their faces?" Malfoy snorted, laughing while Goyle guffawed stupidly. "If that's how they are normally I would have loved to see their faces when they found Filch instead of us in the Trophy Room."

I rounded on him. "This is your fault then?!" I threw up my hands, irritated beyond belief. "Idiotic, moronic…" I grumbled, dragging myself in the general direction of the Gryffindor Tower. It didn't matter why in my opinion Malfoy's business with them; it didn't have anything to do with me.

Now whatever was inside the third corridor, that I felt, deserved my attention. Maybe it had something to do with Nicholas Flamel. A far stretch but nothing is ever normal at this school.

Walking tiredly up a set of stairs a new problem presented itself. "What's the portrait's password?"

_**A/N: Yeah I know I haven't updated since, like November, but I gave liable reasons. That and I'm not good with working with other people's characters, specifically Draco since he does play a kinda major role in this story though later on. Sorry for an OOC, just not what I'm used to. Don't know when I'll update, maybe I'll take pity on any of you who actually enjoy this story and make it soon. Depends on how absorbed I am in DP, which is near obsessive. Read that it's better.**_


End file.
